The Gods Read A Book!
by Otaku-Ojou-Sama3
Summary: I DONT KNOW IF ILL CONTINUE THIS! MY LAPTOP IS BEING CRAPPY!
1. Chapter 0

enjoyyyy


	2. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

READ PJS (percy jackson series) and HOO (heroes of olympus) or else you wont get it!

i dont own percy jackson series or jason or anybody else! though i wish i do!

Gods and Demigods: ...weird...

Me: SHUT UP!

Gods and Demigods: ...

Annabeth(who was looking horrible b/c of Percy's disappearance, eyes all red and puffy) , Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Grover, Thalia(Artemis told her to take a break) and Nico were talking around the campfire with Chiron when a bright yellow light swallowed them up.

(Back in Olympus, Like the past) The Olympians were having the usual council. Apollo and Hermes were planning a prank for the other gods and goddesses. Artemis and Aphrodite is quarreling about how love is stupid or how it's not. Hera is blabbering about how Zeus has a lot of affairs while Zeus is bored out of his mind **(A/N: I wouldn't really like that either, just imagine being scolded by your parents! And in Zeus' position, he has to deal with her for like, FOREVER!)**. Poseidon and Athena are fighting on how Athena won for the patron god/goddess of Athens and other nonsense. Ares and Hephaestus are fighting over Aphrodite. Demeter is blabbering about cereal on how EVERYONE should eat it every single day cause, you know, its healthy? Hades is looking dark as usual but has a conversation with Dionysus. Finally! Hestia that is the only one that is 'normal' in the family is tending to the hearth. When the bright light engulfed the room, the Olympians had there attention turned to what it was.

The demigods minus Chiron and Grover were screaming, not knowing that they have landed in Olympus, also they didn't know that the gods were giving them weird looks. The first to notice was Chiron (of course).

"Ahem" Chiron said, at that the demigods stopped screaming.

"Who are you children? Tell us who you are!" Zeus said in his oh so commanding voice.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus." Athena smiled at this.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker." Aphrodite smiled.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and fire user." Hephaestus smiled.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and drakon slayer!" she smirked and so did Ares.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes! And prankers of the camp!" Hermes and Apollo laughed at this. While Katie slapped the back of their heads.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

Before you say anything! Yes I know my dad broke the oath, and yes I used to be a pine tree, but Percy saved me." Everyone was silent, but Artemis thought, 'What happened to Zoe?'

"Grover the satyr! God of the Wild!" Everyone was shocked and thought, 'What happened to PAN?!'

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King of the Underworld. Before you say anything.." Nico said when he saw Zeus and Poseidon about to say something. "I was born before the oath.. I was just in the Lotus Casino thing." Nico finished and the Big 3 nodded.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, a praetor and in the 5th cohort."

"Why is there a Roman in the Greeks?" asked Athena.

"The future is messed up." Jason answered, and to that every demigod snickered, even Chiron who gave a low chuckle. The Gods had a weird look that they don't know what they are talking about.

Annabeth ended the snickering and asked, "Lord Zeus did you send us here? "

"No? " Zeus replied. When Zeus finished replying a note and box appeared and landed on Leo's head, to which everyone laughed. Annabeth snatched the note up.

"Well what does it say, child?" Hestia asked.

Annabeth read:

"Dear past us,

HEY! The Gods and demigods need to read the 5 books in the box. They are called

Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titans Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian.

We hope you enjoy it, oh and don't try to kill any of the demigods, killing baby Percy, and changing the future or else it will bring the gods to death.

Love,

The Fates, Apollo (the most awesome there is!), and Hermes

P.S. Ignore what Apollo wrote there, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes. (Artemis)"

On the P.S. note everybody laughed except Apollo, who pouted thinking he IS the most awesome there is.

"Open the boxes and let's start reading!" Apollo said. Leo opened the box and got the first book. He asked, "Who's going to read first?"

"I will!" Annabeth said. "I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"

PLEASE REVIEW! and say what you think? plz?

AGAIN I DONT OWN PJS OR HOO!

PJS=Percy Jackson Series

HOO=Heroes of Olympus


End file.
